The present disclosure relates generally to acoustic measurements. In particular, the present disclosure relates to removing noise from the acoustic measurements.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A wellbore may be drilled into a geological formation to extract oil and/or gas from the geological formation. Logging tools may determine a variety of characteristics of the wellbore and/or the geological formation. Logging tools may determine characteristics of the surrounding rock formation. Logging tools may also determine whether cement injected around the wellbore properly achieves zonal isolation. That is, to prevent the certain zones of the geological formation from interacting with one another within the wellbore and to prevent fluids from undesired zones entering the wellbore, the wellbore may be constructed by inserting a cylindrical casing into the wellbore and injecting the cement injected into an annulus between the casing and a wall of the wellbore (i.e., the geological formation). When the cement properly sets, fluids from one zone of the geological formation may be prevented from passing through the wellbore to interact with one another. However, the cement may not set as planned and/or the quality of the cement may be less than expected. Additionally, the cement may unexpectedly fail to set above a certain depth due to natural fissures in the geological formation.
A variety of acoustic (e.g., sonic or ultrasonic) tools may be used to verify that the cement is properly installed. These acoustic tools may produce and measure pulse acoustic waves or echoes through the wellbore to obtain acoustic cement evaluation data at various depths and azimuths in the wellbore. Acoustic waves may reflect from various layers and interfaces in a wellbore, including from the casing, the cement, the formation, or interfaces between these materials. Obtaining accurate measurements may sometimes be complicated when the received acoustic echoes include a superposition of several reflections originating from different layers and/or interfaces in the wellbore.